


4:23AM

by TcnyStank



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, History Homework, Oneshot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve helps, Unfinished Oneshot, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnyStank/pseuds/TcnyStank
Summary: Peter has an essay due on WW2 at 10. It is currently 4:23. Time for back up in the form of star spangled and American.—————————this is a one shot i started writing but never finished because i lost ideas.





	4:23AM

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is really awful writing and it’s unfinished. if you want to finish it for me, go ahead! i’ll love you forever. I might finish it one day. maybe.

Peter had an AP history Essay due at 10:00. The time currently? 4:23 am. Prime witching hour.

“Shit, shit ,shit!” Peter scratched his head for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes, trying to pull information from the depths of his brain. Calculus wasn’t really helpful in an essay on WW2, so why the fuck was that all he could think of?  
His brain was screaming at him, to get a grip on it peter! He was truly struggling. The internet in the flat was down, and Peter doesn’t own any WW2 books- besides, why should he be bothered about everything PST? post star trek? He respected the past ,sure, but why dwell on the past when there are more pressing issues to be sorted out? Like Climate change? Famine? What the fuck he was going to do about his goddamn History essay?  
He read an article on Tumblr once about how Stalin and Hitler got at it. He considers the reliability of this, and the likely hood that it’s actually true, before deciding that although it be the best idea he’s had, it was probably going to almost guarantee him a U.  
He hates when teacher do this. “ Write about anything from this time period!” Because at this hour in the morning Peter did not have the brain cells available to make a choice.  
He could use the magic 8 ball Steve got him to decide. But that magic 8 ball was almost as old as Steve, so would probably use old timely language such as ‘ Thou’ and ‘ yonder’.  
Wait. That was it! Steve.  
Peter flew across the room to his bed, grabbing his phone from on top of the pillow, dialling the numbers to Steve’s phone.  
Ring Ring. Ring Ring-  
‘ Hello? Peter? Is everything Okay?’ yawned Steve. Peter should probably apologise for waking him up, but he could do that later.

‘ Yes Sir-Mr Rogers- I need help’ 

‘ Have you forgotten how to tie your shoes again? it’s through the loop! I told Tony to keep the velcro..’

ok steve that is enough now shh

‘ No! No that’s not it. I-uh- have a history project due, on WW2? I was kinda hoping you could help.’

There was a pause.

‘ I’ll be on my way.’  
—————————————————-  
Two minutes later, a knock sounded at Peters Bedroom door.

“ Peter? It’s Steve. I’ve brought historical artefacts!”

Steve entered the room, followed closely by a murderous looking Bucky, and an even deadlier looking Natasha.

“ I thought, if you need an Essay on WW2, might as well have some witnesses!” Steve smiles with enthusiasm

Bucky and Natasha obviously, did not share the same passion for past digging at 4 in the morning.

“ Sorry, Mr Barnes, Ms Romanoff- if you’d rather not be here I perfectly understand if-“

“Can it, Charlotte. We are being paid.” Natasha high fives Bucky.  
“ Now where do we start?”

“ Well I was thinking we start with the parts you played, if that’s okay. I won’t put your names, I can say it was my grandparents.”

“ Cool by me” Steve sat down on Peters bed, pulling out a notepad and pen.

Bucky surveyed the room, taking in the large amounts of rubbish and really? does this kid really drink that much juice? No wonder he’s so awake at this time. He didn’t think it was possible to be any more childish than Sam, yet again he’s proven wrong.

“Buck?”

“Hm?”

“ You wanna start?”

“ Uh yeah, sure. Just a quick question kid, How old are you? because some details in this biography are not PG-13 and i don’t want to soil your innocent eyes.”

“ I’m 15, Sir”

“Huh. Okay. So, I don’t really remember much. But Stevie and I fought a lot. Hydra, Red skull, Zemo, you name it we tamed it. Of course we did battle Nazis, But our superiors felt Captain America was more useful in fighting more powerful enemies who flew under the radar. Money was tight back home- Me and my Sister Becky used to sit on the porch and beg for cash to buy a tin of tomato soup for Ma. After the war it got a bit better I think, Me not being there and all left more money for them.”

“ Mr Barnes Sir I don’t think you should blame yourself for your families money issues. You were going through shit.”

“ Cheers Spiderling.”


End file.
